My Partner's Ex Wife
by blood colored ink
Summary: Elliot and Kathy are recently divorced, and both of them want Olivia. So who gets the girl? and Is Liv willing to be a rebound? I guess you'll have to read to find out. but if you're observant you probably already know - read the characters *hint hint*
1. i hate you

**Disclaimer: this is completely for entertainment purposes, and no copyright infringement was or is intended.**

_Prelude_

**KATHY"S POV:**

I hated you for stealing my husband's heart; he loved you - even though he denied it. He never came home, he always worked late, and he said it was because the victims needed him, but in truth it was because he needed you. I'm not stupid, I know nothing happened, He was to principled and you were to honorable to have an affair. It didn't matter if you never touched him, he still dreamt about it, thought about it, envisioned it when we were together, I don't know what hurt more the fact he was picturing you when we made love or the fact that I was.

I hated you until the moment I met you. Until you fixed those deep brown eyes on me, and gave me that damned crooked smile as you shook my hand. The moment I heard you voice, I knew I wanted you, I wanted to hear you moan my name as your back arched and your sweat slicked boyish fringe caressed you forehead. I wanted you so much it hurt.

I hated that you made me love you. That you made me ache for you every night, yearn to know what it would feel like to have those long slender fingers roam over my body, to explore every inch of flesh - to plunge into me again and again.

I hated that my divorce would ultimately separate you from me. That Elliot would no longer bring you over for dinner, you wouldn't be required to spend the holidays with us - with me. I would no longer have an excuse to call you, to hear your soft voice.

I hated you for so many reasons, for so long. I hated you, until the very second you were mine.

**A/N: So I hope you all figured out that it was Kathy, oh! and before I forget reviews get you the next chapter - and the next chapter pretty much gets you the beginning of the story. Ergo Review!**


	2. i love you

_ Prelude II _

**Elliot's POV: **

I love you. I've loved you since the moment we met, the moment those brown eyes locked on tome. I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but my marriage got in the way. I know how bad that sounds; I had a family - a wife, children. Yet when I went home at night all I thought about was you.

I thought about what it would be like to hold you, to run my fingers through your short hair, to be able to stare into those dark orbs just because I want to – no excuses. Part of me has hoped you know how I feel, but when I think about it I know it's just wishful thinking because if you knew you'd blame yourself for my divorce. Huh divorce, you would never think of it as a happy word but now I'm free, free to tell you how I feel – free to tell you I love you, and I always have.


	3. i miss her

**A/N: Alright here is the first actual chapter of this story. It's short, I know but I'm trying to ease myself back into writing.**

*Disclaimer* you all know the drill; I don't own any of the characters from the Law and Order franchise. And anything written here is strictly for entertainment purposes only ;)

**Olivia's POV:**

The precinct is quiet. Which is a blessing and a curse, on the bright side I'll most likely get to leave on time tonight, but until then I'm stuck doing _paperwork_. I lean back and stretch out for a moment but it does nothing to ease the tension that has built up in my muscles. My eye catches Elliot watching me from the coffee pot.

"Guess we're not really use to just sitting at a desk, huh?" I chuckle at that as he makes his way back to the desk across from me.

"I know, I feel like I've been bad and got stuck with desk duty, why are you here anyway isn't it your day off?"

"Ah well you know I had nothing better to do, figure I'd come down here and-"

"Do paperwork?" I joked.

"No. Maybe I was going to say spend time with my favorite person." he smiled at me, he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Well I bet Munch appreciates the thought."

"Ha ha, very funny. I meant _you_. You head case."

"Head case? Such nice things you say to me."

"And you love it." He grinned "anyway the house just hasn't been the same since..."

He trailed off, he didn't finish the sentence, he never does - doesn't have to, I already know what he's going to say. It hasn't been the same since the _**divorce**_. They signed the papers a little more than a month ago, and well, he's been acting different since then. Which is understandable, I mean it's a big change - but the way he's be acting toward me is... unnerving to say the least.

"I know how much you miss Kathy." His face screwed up like I had just suggested that all politicians are honest.

"I miss the _kids_, not Kathy."

Right, when Kathy moved out and into the city she took the kids with her. From what I understand he can see them whenever he likes - but that's not the same as going home to them each night (well the nights we don't work straight through) but I can't believe he just said he doesn't miss Kathy I mean they were married since... since, _Forever_.

"You know, it's okay to miss her, I mean you guys went through a lot together - you have five children together, she was you wife, your partner-"

"You're my partner."

"Yeah El, but-"

"Just drop it Liv alright. I just don't miss Kathy."

Well why the hell not? I mean damn _**I**_ miss her... Wait. I miss Kathy? Why do _**I **_miss Kathy? _Hmm._

**A/N: It's not as well written as I would have liked, but hey getting back on the horse has to start somewhere right? Anyways reviews are always appreciated. Oh! And my offer still stands to write in ideas or situations you have into the story, just gotta let me know ;)**


End file.
